


Dusk to Dawn

by starrylitme



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Birthday, Complicated Relationships, Established Relationship, Ficlet Collection, M/M, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss, New Years, Post-Canon, Post-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Pre-Slash, Two Minds One Body, Ultimate Despair (Dangan Ronpa)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-26 03:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13227042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrylitme/pseuds/starrylitme
Summary: In which Komaeda asks Hinata what he wants for his birthday, gives Kamukura a present, and they all kiss.Three short ficlets, all related to January 1st. Happy New Year, everyone.





	Dusk to Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> I was really excited and really wanted to write something for Hinata and Kamukura's birthday and this is what I whipped up in a frenzy. It's short but sweet. I hope you all enjoy.
> 
> Here's to the hope that 2018 will be a good dog.

“Hinata-kun, your birthday is... January 1st...?”

Hinata flinched at that, flustering before nodding plainly. Komaeda blinked a few times, eyes flickering between Hinata’s face and his student handbook.

“I see...” He shut his handbook. “Interesting! So Hinata-kun’s a New Years baby! Ahaha!”

“It’s really not that great,” Hinata grumbled, making him perk up, smile twitching.

“...Ah, because people lump you in with the holiday, right?” he guessed. Hinata squinted, but Komaeda couldn’t tell if it was because of the sun or...something else. “Or...do people forget altogether?”

Hinata winced.

_Ah... So, I’m right._

“I don’t think it’s too bad,” he said, shifting and twisting his foot into the sand. The sea breeze ruffled his hair. “With Hinata-kun’s name, it seems...almost poetic for your birthday to be on January 1st.”

“But it’s really inconvenient,” Hinata replied, muttering once again. “When people do remember, I still get cheated out of a present and a party since people just combine it with New Years. So really it’s...”

Hinata rubbed at the back of his neck, gaze averting and darting along the sand and the shimmering surface of the ocean.

“I suppose that’s true,” Komaeda ended up laughing. “Wow, Hinata-kun, you really do sound unlucky when you put it like that.”

“Hahaha.” Hinata sounded more sarcastic and unamused than anything. “Yeah. I suppose I do.”

“...mm...” Komaeda hummed thoughtfully. “That said, I don’t think it’s a bad thing. Your name encapsulates your birthday. It sounds like fate. So maybe there’s a hope sleeping deep within your birthday that’s waiting for you.”

Hinata blinked a few times, and his frown deepened.

“What the hell’s that supposed to mean?”

“I-I mean! Maybe there’s a reason for all this... Maybe there’s indeed some fortune in having your birthday be the start of the year...” Komaeda trailed off. “Maybe...”

“...that’s just a feeling you have?” He nodded sheepishly. Hinata sighed, rolling his eyes. “I envy your optimism sometimes, Komaeda.”

“Well, you know,” Komaeda said, cheeks pinking. “Hope is essential to the human condition, so...”

_So..._

“Hinata-kun, how about this?” he asked. “What do you want for your birthday?”

Hinata stiffened.

“Uh... Huh?” He made a face. “Isn’t it, uh, really early to ask something like that?”

“B-But I’m curious!” he exclaimed. “I really want to know!”

“...you really do?” Hinata asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Yes, _yes_!”

“...you don’t have to nod so forcefully...”

“Well,” Komaeda said. “Whatever it is, I think I can get it. I have a lot of money and it’s not like I have anything to use it for... So, Hinata-kun, just tell me what you want and I’ll be sure to get it! I don’t care what bad luck I have to brave!”

Hinata flushed considerably. “Y-You definitely don’t have to spend money on me, Komaeda!”

“But I want to!”

“You don’t have to!”

“Hinata- _kun_!”

“Don’t whine!”

Komaeda pouted at him.

Hinata stared, and then he fizzled, sighing and running his fingers through his hair.

“I think...right now all I really want is to know what my talent is.”

Komaeda perked up, eyes wide.

“Ehehe,” he giggled. “I’m pretty sure you’ll figure it out before then, Hinata-kun.”

“...hopefully...”

“But, I’ll do my best to help you remember all the same! That way you can start off the year using your talent to bless the world, Hinata-kun!”

“Hey, isn’t that going a little far?” he asked, snorting. “What if my talent’s SHSL Stamp Collector? How is _that_ supposed to bless the world?”

“I don’t know!” Komaeda exclaimed with the utmost cheer. “But I’m sure you’ll find a way, Hinata-kun!”

Hinata immediately broke face and laughed.

“If you say so, if you say,” he said. “Haha... I can’t wait, then.”

Komaeda could only beam.

* * *

“Ten! Nine! Eight! Seven!”

“Kamukura-kun...!”

He barely so much as batted an eyelash as the other scrambled up, panting and wheezing from exertion. Unruffled as ever, he merely cast a glance in his direction. Komaeda couldn’t help but shiver from his toes to even his smile.

“...Kamukura-kun...” He pulled himself onto the ledge the other was perched on. It hurt, it hurt, all over it hurt, and yet, he only caught his breath because he was for the moment fixated on the abhorrent anomaly that was Kamukura Izuru. “Ehe... You’re not going to join the others?”

“Did you really think for a second that I would?” The question is blunt rhetoric with a cold, sharp undercurrent like a winter draft.

“No, but sometimes you show up anyway,” Komaeda replied, smiling slyly. He sneered. “Even _you_ get lonely.”

Kamukura didn’t so much as blink. Komaeda settled down beside him, giggling wheezy and giddy.

“That said, even _I_ think starting the new year by yourself is rather pitiful,” he said. “So I decided to impose on you! Aren’t you ever so _lucky_ , Kamukura-kun?”

Kamukura huffed.

“Oh come on,” Komaeda whined and dug around in his pocket. “Don’t be like that. Be a little more gracious! I even got you a gift!”

At that, Kamukura did perk up.

“...for the new year?”

“For your birthday,” Komaeda said, and at that moment, Kamukura stilled even as his expression remained utterly unreadable. “I...read through your files. It had...information of the person you used to be on there. It’s funny. January 1st. I can’t believe you were born on New Years Day.”

Kamukura’s eyes narrowed.

“I was not,” he retorted. “The Kamukura Project was finalized on November 25th. My earliest memory dates July 26th. Either of those are more suited to be my birthday.”

Komaeda gave him a look.

“...then consider this a _late_ birthday present,” he said smoothly. “Or even a late Christmas present if you want. It doesn’t really matter to me, Kamukura-kun.”

Kamukura said nothing, and Komaeda shoved the gift into his hand, just as the fireworks went off.

“Happy birthday, Kamukura-kun,” he said, shrugging. “And happy new year.”

It was a book messily wrapped in ruined newspaper, and yet, from the weight of it alone in his hands, he could tell what the present truly was.

“...something like this,” he murmured, unwrapping it neatly without even ripping the newspaper. He blinked once, exhaling out a soft sight as he opened the book. “Boring.”

Komaeda smiled at him, smile every bit as crumbled as the pressed daisy on the page.

“It’s fitting,” he said. “Kamukura-kun definitely reminds me of a crushed flower. You should thank me for the thoughtful gift.”

Kamukura said nothing; merely shutting the book instead.

“So cold!” Komaeda exclaimed brightly. “So despairingly cold!”

Kamukura regarded him coolly, and Komaeda shivered, flinching, in fact, when Kamukura reached out, brushing his hair back.

“A-Ah...” Komaeda’s breath caught, his eyes swirling with despair and confusion. “K-Kamukura...kun...?”

The explosion of fireworks mixing with the collapse of a building. Joyous whoops of Despair mixing in with the screams of people caught in the crossfire.

A fragile, crushed daisy caught between pages of a book too ruined to read.

“K-Kamukura-kun...?”

Kamukura leaned in and kissed him softly at the next burst of sound.

“...come on,” he murmured when they parted, tugging on Komaeda’s hand. “Let’s get going.”

* * *

“Five! Four! Three! Two!”

Komaeda pulled him in for a kiss just as the fireworks went off and the bell rang all across the island. Everyone popped their party poppers with a squeal and a whoop, and he himself could only shiver, eyes going wide as Komaeda pulled away, his own eyes shimmering.

“H-Happy birthday...and Happy New Years...”

He blinked once, blush darkening.

“Y... You too...”

Komaeda laughed breathlessly as he was pulled in for another kiss, the two of them holding one another close.

“...thank you, Nagito,” he said softly, and then stammered out, “T-Thanks...a lot...”

Komaeda smiled at him brightly and burst into little giggles.

“It’s been quite the eventful year, hasn’t it?” Komaeda asked, pecking his lips again. “Hey, what do you think the next year will bring us?”

“...I have a few predictions...”

Komaeda clung to him, squeezing.

“You’re not going to get rid of me,” he whispered. “That much is for sure.”

“...I would not...” He squeezed Komaeda in return. “I wouldn’t have it any other way. Hope, despair, either, neither, I just want us to be together, Nagito.”

Komaeda nodded against him.

“ _Hajime-kun_ ,” he sighed. “ _Izuru-kun_... I...”

“Yo! Birthday boy! You gonna come over here or what?!”

Komaeda jumped, but he kept him close, fingers threading through the ivory hair. The others were grinning without worry, even as he felt Komaeda’s face warm and his heart skip a beat.

“Yeah, yeah,” he called back. “Give me a moment, will ya?”

He leaned in and softly kissed Komaeda’s cheek, watching with fondness as the pink tint darkened.

“Come on, Nagito,” he said, taking Komaeda’s robotic hand and squeezing. “Let’s get going.”

Komaeda could only beam.


End file.
